The Seventh Wheel
by 2-BeautifulGoodbye-2
Summary: "I'm sorry." Leo whispered. "But I don't believe you." Then he ran, tears falling from his face one more. "You are the seventh wheel." Leo shook his head. "You will always be an outsider." A one shot I wrote after reading the third book. Leo has been haunted by the words Nemesis spoke months ago. Finally they saved the world. Yet Leo can't seam to enjoy it, or anything.
1. The Seventh Wheel

_Hey there guys. I wrote this after I finished the Mark of Athena. I feel so bad for Leo in this book. Well anyway read on. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places. Just the plot, etc. **

* * *

The Seventh Wheel (A Heroes of Olympus One Shot)

They won. The camps are at peace. So why couldn't Leo enjoy it? A few feet in front of him Jason and Piper were hugging and kissing. They didn't notice him standing alone. Of course not, it had been that way for awhile now. Ever since they started dating. Why did he expect it to be different now? And why should he? They were all safe now, why shouldn't they enjoy it?

He moved towards the far end of the makeshift room. They were at the Roman camp. The Argo II was hovering over the city once more. Everyone was gathered outside the Senate House like the last time. They had made the area bigger this time, to make room for everyone from Camp Half-Blood. They were celebrating both wins, he heard Chiron say. Leo didn't feel like celebrating. He leaned against the Senate Houses wall which had given him a perfect view of Frank and Hazel. He didn't have anybody to celebrate with. No one to live for, other than his friends. Who didn't realize he wasn't happy, wasn't okay. He thought Hazel out of all people would notice. Or at least...What kiss him? That was a stupid though. She had Frank, he was nothing but history, literally.

He moved towards the table of food. If he couldn't hug or kiss anybody, why couldn't he eat? He picked up a pastry. Leo didn't know what it was, he didn't care either. He had taken a bite but had spit it back out. Leo had somehow found the perfect spot to see Percy and Annabeth stick their tongues down each others throats. This was pointless, Leo thought.

He struggled to keep his mind blank. But of course he failed, the words he would never forget played back in his head. He used to be able to push them back. At first he thought they were said to throw him off. But now he wasn't so sure.

"And as for you, child of fire." Nemesis said, turning to him. "Your worst hardships are yet to come. You always will be the outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethren."

Leo wanted to scream. The goddess was right, he'd never fit in. Jason and Percy defeated Titans and Giants. They are fighters, very powerful ones too. They are good looking, perfect. Frank and Hazel, are powerful, smart and together. That bothered him more than he liked. They had fought great battles, great enemies. They are warriors. And then there was Annabeth and Piper. They are warriors as well. Piper had charmspoke Gaea back to sleep. Annabeth is the only daughter of Athena to complete the Mark of Athena. Plus they brought the two camps together. And what did Leo do? He started a war between the two camps, built a ship and killed some monsters with some machines. Yeah, he found the scrolls of Archimedes, but who cared about that other than his brothers and sisters? Leo felt multiple things at once, Anger at the gods for doing this to him, sadness, loneliness and uselessness.

He made his way to the rope later, hanging down from the Argo II. Once aboard, he want to the mess hall. He sat down, and looked at the images of Camp Half-Blood. It was empty. And that made want to go back even more. Once there he would go to the bunker and stay there, and never leave. Wet hot tears poured down his face. He was alone. Even when he should feel joy, fell safe. He felt nothing but sadness. Nothing even close to safe. He was sobbing now. He had nothing, no one. His mom was dead. His dad was a god. His friends...He didn't belong with them. He was the seventh wheel.

Some how Leo had pulled himself together before his friends found him.

"There you are!" Hazel said smiling. He must have looked like crap because she frowned.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as the rest of them walked into the mess hall.

"Yeah." He lied, "Just tired."

"Well everyone wants to hear the story, so we were looking for you so we could." Percy explained.

Leo cringed, but followed everyone off the ship. He sighed as they stood in front of everybody. Now everybody is going to know useless I am, he thought as Jason begun. Afterward people went up to ask questions and congratulate them. Every person who came up to him asked him if Percy, Jason and the rest of them really did the things they said they did. Leo would smile and say yes, acting like everything was okay "You will always be an outsider." Leo tried, but failed to block out the thought as the girl who asked him a question about Annabeth left.

Reyna walked up to him shortly after, and smiled slightly.

"I was wondering what Nemesis had told you." She said.

Leo froze, of course he get embarrassed like this.

"Yeah, me too." Piper said after hearing Reyna speak.

The rest of them, minus Hazel joined in. Leo wanted to run then. He wanted to lie and say he forgot. But for some reason the words were out of his mouth before he could thing better of it.

"And as for you, child of fire. Your worst hardships are yet to come. You will always be an outsider, the seventh wheel. You will find no place among your brethren. Soon you will face a problem you cannot solve. Though I could help you...for a price." Leo recited the words from memory.

"Leo." Piper whispered. "You don't believe this do you?"

He didn't respond. Why lie, he thought. He was already an outsider. He was already alone, and useless. Nothing else could hurt him.

"Leo you belong with us. I promise you that." Hazel said.

Leo flinched, remembering earlier. Where everybody else celebrated and he didn't. "I'm sorry." Leo whispered. "But I don't believe you." Then he ran, tears falling from his face one more. "You are the seventh wheel." Leo shook his head. "You will always be an outsider." Leo stopped running, having no idea where he was. He looked up at the temple in front of him. It was Jupiter's temple he realized. Leo started yelling and screaming at the gods until he could no longer could. "Why?" He whispered. "Why can't I belong?" He broke down as his friends found him. He crumbled on the floor in a broken heap. Leo lied in blackness crying. For he was broken and all alone. The seventh wheel.


	2. AN READ PLEASE

Go Check out the poll on my profile. And so you know, I appreciate the reviews, favorites and follows. :)


	3. POLL RESULTS

Poll Results. So I'm going to write one about Reyna, then Nico and so on. And The person who selected other. Please PM who and what they are from. Anyway thank you for your participation.

1 Reyna (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus)

6 » 35%

2 Nico (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus)

5 » 29%

3 Frank (Percy/Heroes of Olympus)

3 » 17%

4 Mary-Lynnette (Night World)

1 » 5%

5 Angel (Maximum Ride)

1 » 5%

6 Other (PM who and from what book, TV show, ect)

1 » 5%

7 Jace (Mortal Instruments)

0 » 0%

8 Elena (Vampire Diaries TV)

0 » 0%

9 Jade (Victorious)

0 » 0%


End file.
